In my Heart
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: A requested story about our favorite tawny mouse and how he found love. Rated M. XxWolfMan95xX this is for you. now has a longer chapter 4. and hopefully some updates
1. Chapter 1

Chicago, September 2000-

She hated being left on her own.

Mya Lilian Peters straightened her spine after she dumped the contents of her hand into the nearest trash can and then took a good look around the garage that she and her Aunt Charlie ran during the day before she had to go to sleep and rest up for her night job in between going to school. To help her Aunt out a while back she had decided to work to both pay rent and save up so that she could get her own place.

Because she knew that living with her Aunt put a strain on her.

She sighed tiredly and closely examined the room.

The brick walls needed to be repainted, the concrete floor was devoid of any oil or grease stains. Her Aunt's new set of tools were all put up. And she was done with the weekly maintenance of the lift, the soldering tools. She had checked to make sure that her Aunt had over a months supply of radiators, motors, muffles, bolts, screws, radios, gyros exct.

She had even made sure that her Aunt had enough metal, wire, and gear to make her own little army of military issue tanks!

And now that she was finally done for the day...she was already bored. Maybe she should have left some grime on the floor so that she could scrub it up later. There was a sudden loud bang from outside causing her to jump and turn to look at the garage door that she had left wide open and could only gape in horror at the five thugs standing in the garage door.

 _What the hell?_

Three figures sat on a roof top over looking the city's twinkling lights.

So this was the planet that they were supposed to make their new home on. It was polluted. They could smell the toxic, poisonous chemicals in the air that they were now breathing. Could taste the poison on their tongues. It was nothing life threatening to them.

They could easily adapt their bodies to filter out the poisons.

But the earthlings couldn't. And unless they learned to dispose of their toxic waste more efficiently then they were condemning their _planet_ and _themselves_ to death.

"So this is going to be our new home..." The eldest said, sounding none too thrilled about having to live on this strange new world for any length of time.

"It's nothing at all what I imagined it would be." The second oldest said as he leaned against the handle bars of his bike and looked thoughtfully at the scenery around them.

The youngest made a humming sound as he brought his K'oneskic root cigarette to his lips and inhaled deep, holding the smoke in his lungs for a moment before exhaling and handing it off to the elder of their little pack.

The elder took the cigarette and put it to his lips and breathed deep then handed it back before saying. "There are so many lights-"

"One for every one hundred people or so." The youngest of the three said in an almost awed tone.

"I did research on the people before we came here. Humans have an over abundance of water, plant life, and most of all females. They also have the ability to birth up to five- In some cases seven young at one time." The elder said.

The other two whistled. Knowing that _that_ ability could be useful to the males of their race. Especially since they only had five or six females among their kind that had escaped being killed off and sold as slaves and were still capable of child bearing.

"Ouch."

"No shit. Those poor females." The second oldest said sympathetically. The elder nodded his head in agreement before saying.

"I also did research on how human males treat their females and offspring and found that while a majority of them treat their life mates and children well while another majority of them tend to beat, abuse, rape, and sell their mates and children. For money and drugs."

The other two turned their heads and looked at the elder with horrified expressions on their faces.

Good god. Was he serious? Some humans treated their mates and offspring in such a way? The very idea of doing anything so violent to a female- no matter her race- with the intention of causing pain or suffering of any kind was _totally_ abhorrent to them.

"That's...horrible..." The youngest said finally after a minute or so.

"That's beyond horrible." The youngest said softly as he dropped his cigarette onto the concrete ground and crushed it beneath his boot.

"Time to go, my brothers." The second oldest said as he turned on his bike and revved it up a few times as the other two turned up their bikes and waited for him to make the first move, watching as he drove his bike off of the top of the building before following him down to the streets below.

"What do we do first?" The youngest asked curiously. Ignoring the question for now as they rode down the deserted street. The three checked out their new surroundings a bit more thoroughly, their pinkish colored eyes sweeping the ruins of various buildings on either side of the street. The area that they had crashed their ship in looked like it was a condemned zone.

There were a few street lights, ruined and crumbling half demolished buildings-

It was after about thirty minutes or so that the second oldest's bike began making a funny grinding sound. His brother's looked at him funny behind their visors as he snarled, " _Snagging gyro!_ Escaping the ship before the crash must have loosened it or something."

"Chill out sweetheart, as soon as we find a place to stay I'll fix it for you." The youngest said in amusement as his bro pulled his bike over and twisted around one way then another to look for the source of the busted gyro. Unfortunately he had parked under a terribly dim light and wasn't able to see very well. But the source of the sound sounded like it was on the right side.

Growling in annoyance he had to resist the urge to get up off of his bike and kick it when their older brother hollered. "Hey! There's a garage! Maybe someone there can fix your bike."

"Is the place even operating? It seems like it's pretty late here. And I heard that humans keep different schedules than us." The second one said tentatively as they looked over at the building. They could see shadows moving around in the bright light, but what was causing those shadows was a mite vague to them due to the distance.

"I'll go check it out!" The youngest volunteered happily as he popped a wheelie and rode off. Leaving his two older brothers sitting there shaking their heads with irritated and aggrieved looks on their faces.

"God he's annoying."

"No shit. All guts. No brains." The eldest sighed and nodded his head in agreement before asking.

"How is he even still alive?"

His younger brother turned his head and looked at him then growled. "I think the better question is why haven't we abandoned him to be raised by Wal-dra Bats by now?"

"Because we agreed that doing that to him, while funny, would be cruel to the Wal-dra Bats. And we decided to save it for our worst enemy's because they would provide more entertainment. Besides, he's the runt of the litter and we gave our word to mom-"

"That we would keep him in _one_ piece and not use him for _target_ practice."

"Or _feed_ him to anything he couldn't get out of."

"Or _beat_ him with in an inch of his life." The eldest said with a roll of his eye.

"Or _let_ him get into trouble."

The two fell silent for a second and the eldest leaned over into his brother's personal space and asked in a hushed tone. "What does that leave us with?"

His younger brother flipped up his visor and thought for a second before giving him a wicked smile. "Very _creative_ and _viscous_ practical jokes."

"Thank you momma for giving us an out. He's taking his sweet time isn't he?"

The second oldest sighed wearily before suggesting, "Let's go see what the hold up is."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update everyone.**

 **Still having health problems and trying to work around them all the time is exhausting.**

 **Anyways, here it is- the update you've been waiting for. Just a quick warning- it's dark and sort of violent. So no complaining that I didn't warn you.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **(***************************************************************************************************************************)**

"Let me go!" He heard a distinctly feminine voice cry out over the sounds of a scuffle and things being knocked over and broken. Moving in for a closer look, he peered into the building and decided that it was perhaps a good thing that he had left his bike a short ways away seeing as it made too much noise for him to accurately use to sneak up on something or someone stealthily.

And what he saw inside the building was enough to make his blood boil. His normally pale pink eyes began to glow menacingly as he saw a group of large human males throwing around and then trying to pin a small, almost child-like in size, human female, down.

"Let me go!" The girl shouted again and was nearly felled by a vicious blow to the back of the head by something that caused her to stagger a bit in the men's grasp and allowed them enough time to punch her in the stomach hard enough to cause her to puke and wheeze. As one of her captors used an arm to sweep a bunch of tools and such off of a bench as his buddies grabbed a limb and lifted the girl and then laid her on the table/bench thingy.

By this point he was so pissed he was almost tying his own tail in knots as his fingers hovered dangerously close to the flares he used to fight and dispose of his enemies with.

He heard a small pitiful whimper and the rending of clothing as it was shredded and felt everything in him freeze up for a second. Just a second- that was all it took for him to decide to step in already and slap the itch out of these bitches for laying their hands on the kid in such a disgusting and violent manner.

Stepping into the building, he quietly made his way towards the group unaware of how much time must have passed since he had left his brothers sides.

Grabbing a heavy metal tool from the edge of the table closest to him, he felt his fingers flex around it's handle as he seemed to step outside of himself while he watched one of the men run his hands along pale flesh, a hungry expression on his face as his hands settled over the gentle curves of the girl's chest as another pushed his hand between her legs. Making the girl jump and yelp as the man's fingers found her secret place and push several of his fingers inside of her all while calling her a whore and a slut while two others began to undo their pants and belt...

All of them laughing while the girl sobbed in pain and humiliation and tried in vain to curl in on herself even though she was being held down.

 _Enough was enough_ , He'd seen all he needed to pass judgment on the males before him. Walking up to one of the men closest to him, he snaked his tail around his neck and jerked him up off of the ground- _violently_ \- and looked at the others who had all turned to stare at him and smirked evilly.

Displaying his uneven, yet sharper than the average mouse's teeth as he said in a tone that belied the murderous intent that he was actually feeling right then, "Hey fella's. Is this a private party or can just anyone join?"

His eyes flickered towards the kid briefly noting that she was staring back at him almost pleadingly and he felt his heart give a painful squeeze in his chest as his eyes softened a bit momentarily, trying to silently let her know that everything would be okay.

He was going to save her and when she woke up tomorrow morning- this assault would be nothing more than a terrible dream. And to prove it to her, he ruthlessly snapped the neck of the guy hanging from his tail and then dropped his body to the ground where it landed at his feet like so much trash.

Pink eyes leaving the kid's face, he looked at the others, his smirk never leaving his face as he said, "Get away from the girl and maybe, just maybe, I'll let you live..."


	3. Chapter 3

The silence in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife for a few moments. And then...all hell broke loose. Vinny saw one of the men grab the girl and drag her closer to him as he whipped out a long, thin, but insanely sharp weapon and press it against the side of her face just under one of her eyes threateningly while his buddies decided to try their luck in taking him.

It didn't work of course. Not with his extensive military training.

But hey, if they had a death wish and wanted to try their luck- who was he to say no? Besides, he was pissed enough at the whole lot of them for what they had been doing to the kid that if he didn't get the violence out of his system now- he might do something truly horrifying.

Like keep them alive as prisoners and torture them for a few weeks, months, or years. Hell it made no real difference to him. All he cared about was making the punishment fit the crime. And if that took a little more than the average work to do so, well, whatever.

Keeping his eyes on the kid, he didn't dare look away just in case the asshole holding onto her tried something while he made quick work of the other thugs. Dropping each one like the first. The only real difference was he had decided at the last minute to let them all live, for now.

Thinking that killing anyone else in front of the girl just might do far more harm than good.

Once they were all on the ground, either unconscious or whimpering in pain, Vinny then gave the brute handling the kid his _complete_ and _undivided_ attention as he lifted one of his bloodied hands to his mouth and licked his thumb and index fingers clean.

Tasting the sickly coppery taint of several of the human males together. Their taste made his stomach lurch dangerously as bile burned the back of his throat.

He could taste how sick they were. How one or more was even dying of disease.

 _And this is how they choose to spend their final days,_ He thought as he let his lips curl back away from his teeth in a strange sembalace of a disdainful sneer as he growled out, "Let. The. Girl. Go. _Now."_ While leaving the words, _And_ _maybe I'll only break every pathetic bone in your body_ _once_ , to hang unsaid between himself and the guy holding the kid hostage as he slowly advanced on him so as not to spook him when he heard the heavy foot steps of his older brothers and inwardly sighed.

Damn.

Of all the times the two had to decided to actually act like his brothers- it would of course, be now. When he was stuck in a potentially life threatening situation with some ass hat hurting a kid.

Ya know, just once he wished they could be typical brothers and go to a ballgame or Disney World or something.

The thug not only disobeyed Vinny's demand to let the girl go, but he moved his hand up from her neck to cover her mouth and nose. Causing Vinny to still as his yes went wide with understanding as he recalled some of the research material he and his brothers had gone through on different ways to kill humans without leaving a mark.

This was one of them. A suffocation technique. A slow and torturous form used to kill.

Vinny could see the girl struggling to pry the man's hand from her face. Could see the frightened/wild look in her eyes as she struggled, and he froze up for a sec and stopped breathing. Unsure of how to reach her and get her away from the guy without hurting her or killing her in the process.

He was stuck. He knew it, and the second the guy started grinning like the lunatic he was- he knew it too. But maybe...maybe there was something he could do- Vinny thought as he quickly relayed a message to his brothers who were just outside.

 _Hostage situation. Young girl. Scared. Dying. Can't reach her. Can one of you?_

He waited for a heartbeat. Then another and almost sank to the floor in relief when he got two distinct messages, one from each brother.

 _Throttle- I'll distract the guy._

 _Modo- I'll put the bastard down._

 _Vinny- And I'll grab the kid and make sure that she's okay._ Vinny thought as he felt himself slowly start to smile, obviously confusing the guy. The girl's struggles were getting weaker now. Her body so heavy that she could no longer move it as she tried desperately to remove the hand killing her.

Vinny's heart went out to the poor thing. But the whole ordeal would be over soon- About the same time he thought that Throttle came crashing in through the window in the back where he hit the glass strewn pavement on his back and rolled until he was in a better position to use his momentum to get back to his feet quickly.

Right about then Vinny felt something burning hot nick his left shoulder and knew that no matter what his training and reflexes screamed at him to do- he had to stay still. Otherwise the laser his brother had just fired would take off a good portion of his body and likely kill him while several feet away he watched with a sort of morbid satisfaction as the thug dropped the girl to the floor at his feet in surprise. Just in time for the entire upper part of his body to disappear.

Raining blood, organs and other things all over everyone in the room and causing Vinny to inwardly cringe slightly as he made a soft huffing sound, well, now they had a shit load of crap to clean up. Seeing his eldest brother kneeling over the girl, checking her vitals- he stayed put until his brother looked up at him and said, "She's alive. Just in shock."


	4. Chapter 4

Seeing his eldest brother kneeling over the girl, checking her vitals- he stayed put until his brother looked up at him and said, "She's alive. Just in shock." As he carefully scooped the little one up off of the blood spattered floor and set her on one of the work tables while Throttle just stood there for a moment and looked around the room with his blood red eyes before asking,

"Well. Now that that's taken care of... There anymore hiding in the apartment?" He pointed off to the side where said place was earning a dark look from Vinny who growled at him.

"Dunno. Make yourself useful and go see."

His brother gave him a funny look and was about to ask him where exactly he'd be when Vinny moved over to the terrified/shocked girl and gently pushed Modo back away from her, while telling him through their telepathic link that his elder brother might be overwhelming her.

I mean, she had just gone through a terrible and traumitizing event.

Moving back away from her as his younger instructed through their bond, the elder tried not to let what Vinny had just said hurt his feelings. But he didn't exactly understand _why_ he would be considered overwhelming to the girl since Vinny didn't tell him that some of the guys he had found trying to hurt her had been about his size.

And they had all been toting weapons. Though none quite as advanced or potent as the laser canon embedded in Modo's arm.

So instead the elder put some distance between the girl, his younger brother and himself and leaned against the far wall opposite of the two. Which put his in a very nicely strategic place for if Throttle ran into some more thugs and possibly needed help.

Not that he thought for a single solitary moment that his second sibling would.

The tawny furred alien may be a lot of things; quiet, polite, dutiful- And he was also the youngest alien in the history of their home planet to become a commander of what the human military commonly referred too as 'seals' or 'green berets'.

He specialized in killing.

Whereas Vinny merely had a bad temper and while he liked to kill his victims somewhat savagely- if the looks of the guy with the broken neck indicated- Modo knew that like him, each kill ate at his heart and soul.

Throttle however- well, let's just say that at one point when he had first began his military career; Modo and Vinny had seriously questioned if he even _had_ a soul. So much so that at one point they had decided to try doing a cleansing on him using some of the ancient methods of their people.

They had jumped him, got their asses kicked, and woke up hanging upside down by their feet from hooks...naked. And in the company of one very pissed off thirteen year old. Needless to say, once their mother got a hold of them- the two had decided that Throttle was pure evil and for the sake of their futures, they should steer clear of his ass kicking radar.

They'd likely die if they didn't.

So for the past ten years or so they had done just that and yet- Throttle came back into the room and noticed Modo lounging with his arms crossed over his muscle chest and rolled his eyes somewhat. When were his brothers going to learn? He wondered as he used their bond and told the elder to remove himself from his lounging spot, and go make sure that the area was secure while he helped Vinny with the girl since she was far frailer than they.

And needed to be dealt with accordingly because they couldn't just up and leave her in the condition that she was in. There was no telling what would happen to her if they did.

 _Looks like we're staying here tonight._ He thought to himself as he mentally told Vinny to go with Modo and secure the area. He wanted no nasty surprises to be sprung on him and his kin while they were worrying about a civilian.

Vinny looked like he wanted to argue with him- in fact he knew his brother did. He could see it in the way he tensed up and clenched his jaw for several moments as pink clashed with scarlet before the younger mouse's ears finally drooped and he sighed and gave the girl one last look and then turned and quickly walked away.

The need to put his fist through something, riding the younger alien hard.

The moment Throttle was sure he was gone, he glanced down at the human female. Noting various things about her. Her age, she was young. Sure. But not a child he didn't think. However due to her size and bone structure it was sort of hard to really tell with accuracy.

Like the pale porcelain of her skin under the bruises left by the guys that had attacked her. The color of her hair, dark brown. Almost black. The soft pink of her trembling, busted lips.

The soft green of her exotic eyes when they flickered up to his face, seemingly searching for something before her shock numbed mind seemed to remind her that her clothing was torn all to hell and she brought her knees up to her chest in an effort to hide herself from his unblinking stare as tears welled and slipped down her face.

Shrugging out of his leather jacket, he used in to drape across her slender shoulders and he to bit the inside of his cheek to keep from crooning to her in a soft, comforting tone when he saw her try to flinch away from him. Kneeling in front of her, he wrapped her more securely in his jacket. Hoping that it's warmth might help some as he used his gloved hands to wipe at the tears and blood on her face until he almost had her completely clean and then stopped.

Or perhaps froze in place was a better way to put it.

Dear god she was a pretty little thing. He thought as his heart slammed against his ribs as she raised her head to look at him again with those beautiful, exotic eyes of hers and found himself blinking when she suddenly lifted one of her hands and began to reach out for him.

Now Throttle wasn't the type of male to freak. Not because of some little woman/child creature that he'd just met. And yet, that was exactly what he was doing.

He could feel in in the sudden change in thought patterns, resperation, his body was beginning to break out into a cold sweat and there was more adrenaline pumping through his system than there had ever been during the war on mars. And just before her small hand could make contact, thinking quickly, he used an old trick that their race often used- and put her to sleep and as she slumped over, caught her in his arms and just held her there as he looked around the empty room feeling more rattled than he had ever felt before in his life.

And not understanding why. He might have dwelled on it, wondering just what the hell was wrong with himself when the voice of one of his brother's cut through his thoughts like a knife.

"Bro? The place is secure. There's no one else present inside."

Throttle didn't bother looking away from the female's blood spattered and bruised up face as he shifted her ever so slightly within his grasp so that he had a hand free that he used to absently stroke her long dark hair.

"We should lockdown the place and settle her in her bed so that she can rest and recover."

"We _need_ to have Modo take care of her injuries, check her for broken bones and possible internal bleeding and clean maybe her up a bit. Finding her a change of clothing would be nice too." Throttle said, starting to feel a little bit pissed at Vinny for his comment to their elder brother earlier. Especially when he had only been doing his job as their team medic.

"I wasn't trying to offend the big guy earlier, Throttle. I was simply worried that the female might awaken and become hysterical if she saw him looming over her like that. I guess that I just worded my concern wrong."

Throttle moved his hand away from the female's hair and then carefully cradled her in his arms as he slowly got up off of the floor to his feet and turned to his brother and said, "No shit. I expect you to apologize." As he brushed by him and stepped into the apartment attached to the garage.

The second he stepped through the door a weird feeling began to take root deep within him, causing him to stop walking and tip his head back to scent the air.

The place was thoroughly saturated in the scent of the female in his arms. The sweet almost oddly honey-spice like scent causing his nose to tingle and his blood to thicken and begin a slow burning sensation in his veins that he knew _only_ by the rumors that the mated males of his race had spread so that the younger generation of unmated males would know what was happening to them once the sensations began to overwhelm them.

Looking down at the civilian female, he studied her features for a moment as his mind went right into denial.

There was no way that this little female was his future mate. Surly the gods were not so cruel that they would allow him to find his mate outside of his own species? His people were a dying race for fuck sake! They needed _every_ available male and female to mate and beget offspring just to keep their people alive for just a little bit longer.

So why- Why would he find himself besieged by the 'sensations' indicating that he had just met his future mate now of all times? Why not back home with a better female?

Not that he was a racist or anything. He wasn't. He just...didn't understand.

But if the gods of his people have deemed the female in his arms truly his, then he would do whatever he must to secure her. _It looks like our mission has just been altered significantly._ He thought to himself as he slowly began to move again while trying to squash the sudden feeling of anxiety that settled deep within his gut as he silently moved through the apartment until he found the female's bedroom and then carefully laid her down on her bed and then moved to go see if he could find something for her to wear while Modo checked her out.


	5. Chapter 5

Once Throttle found something that he figured was modest enough, since it was nothing but an overly large, long sleeved shirt that even Modo would find difficult to wear without being swallowed by the fabric, he carefully slipped his jacket from her body. And then removed the shredded and torn remnants of her clothing and then after pausing a moment to look her over and noting the rather painful looking discolorations along her stomach and ribs.

Reaching out, he lightly probed one of them with his fingertips and jerked his hand back when the female made a distressed sound and turned over onto her side and curled in on herself, on the bed.

Sitting back with a low growl of annoyance, not because she was injured- he didn't blame her for that given the fact that she was a civilian and likely wouldn't have been able to fight her attackers off anyways. He did however, _strongly_ dislike the fact that his future mate was hurt and for all he knew, alone in the world with no one to take care of her.

He carefully turned her back onto her back and took a moment to adjust her body so that she would be comfortable and then quickly re dressed her to preserve her modesty as Modo lightly knocked on the wall outside of the room to let him know that he was there.

"Come in Modo."

"Vinny said that you wanted me to take care of her."

"Did he apologize?"

"Not in so many words, but yeah." Modo said as he stepped into the dark room and silently moved himself to stand just behind his brother.

Throttle nodded his head at his elder brother's words and then moved back to allow his brother closer to his future mate as he said. "Good. And yeah I do need you to take care of her. She needs to be cleaned up, and to have all of her injuries treated. You need to also check for broken bones and internal bleeding along her stomach and ribs."

"Her stomach and ribs?" Modo wondered aloud as Throttle nodded his head again and then gently draped his large jacket over the girl as he then lifted the hem of the large shirt so that it rested just below the slight swells her breasts so that Modo could see the discolorations more easily.

Modo's eyes widened in shock and horror as he stared at the horrible injuries that spanned the girl's stomach and the left side of her torso as he slowly turned to look at his younger brother for a moment before saying, "I need some warm water in a bowl and a couple of rags. I also need someone to check the place for anywhere that might have medicines. She's going to need pain killers for the bruising and possible broken bones and fractures. Lots of them."

"What about internal bleeding?"

"If she has any- it's nothing life threatening. Likely it's something small like a busted vein or something. Now if an organ had ruptured then she probably would have died from either shock or the bleeding by now. So that isn't what I'm more concerned with at the moment... However, just to be on the safe side, I'll check her anyways. You may need to hang around just in case she wakes up and starts trying to fight me. If that happens then I'll need you to hold her down without hurting her."

"Okay. Go ahead and do that and get it out of the way and then I'll see about finding Vinny and seeing if he can help me search for what you need."

"R-Right." Modo stuttered slightly as he began to examine the female more closely, his fingertips moving deftly over the damaged flesh of her body while Throttle felt his anxiety levels spike as he watched his brother work. Holding his breath, he waited until Modo was finished checking over her stomach and ribs before exhaling as his elder brother sat back with a small sigh and said, "She has no internal bleeding or broken bones or fractures. There is severe bruising along her ribs and even her stomach, maybe even some bruising to her organs- but it should all heal easily enough as long as she takes it easy."

Reaching out, the elder male carefully pulled the female's shirt back down around her legs, careful not to touch her more than necessary since it would be inappropriate if he did.

Throttle let out a small sound as he scrubbed his face with his hands and then straightened his spine as soon as he realized that he had been half sitting on the bed, leaning over the girl in a protective manner that he _hoped_ his brother hadn't noticed.

He wasn't quite sure how to go about telling his bros that the female was his future mate. And since Modo wasn't saying anything, he assumed that he was in the clear for now. Sighing, he slowly got to his feet and said, "I'm going to go get a rag and some water and look for those meds."

"Sure. Just have Vinny help, the boy may be a pain in the tail but he's got harper eyes than the both of us."

"Vision is a matter of perspective." Throttle muttered as he walked out of the room to do as he had said he would only to return several minutes later with a small bowl of warm water, a clean rag and several different little brown-ish bottles of meds that he didn't know anything about.

He figured that since Modo was the medic of the group that something about the specific uses of some meds might have been in his Earth Education since it was never brought up in his or Vinnys. Moving back over to the bed, Throttle set the bowl down on the small bedside table and then handed his brother the bottles and then the rag and then stepped back to let him work.


	6. Chapter 6

Things were quiet once Modo finished taking care of the little gal, after which Throttle had carefully tucked her in. Underneath the sheets and blue coverlet on her bed, and then draped his jacket over her sleeping form again for added warmth knowing that the gesture would be a bit difficult for his brother's to miss.

However neither of his brothers bothered to enter the room once Modo left, leaving Throttle alone to watch over his future mate and plan.

Once she was awake, _if_ she woke soon, then he would ask his questions and then once he had the information he needed...he would extend his protection to her. Depending on her age- he may even claim her as his ward until she was of legal age to be courted.

Then after extending his protection to her, he could begin their courtship and inevitably mate her.

Though finding her a decent sized dowry would be a bit difficult since males on Earth did things differently, depending on the country and culture in which they lived.

In fact...here on Earth many cultures did the barest minimum to court a female. Oh sure the males courted them, but the mostly spent time doing things together, going out to eat, exct. And once all of that was out of the way, the male went out and bought a piece of jewelry for the female to wear.

A physical manifestation of his feelings for her.

It was ridiculous really. How was a paltry piece of jewelry supposed to show one's claim on a female, especially a female that the male cared for? He didn't understand. However martian males did things differently.

When a martian male found a female worth claiming, he practically killed himself giving her whatever she needed and wanted. If she made a special request, he went out and did whatever she requested of him. No matter how dangerous or humiliating it may be to the male.

And once the time came to claim their female, the males of his race didn't give the female a ridiculous ring. No- their claim was more physical.

They took the female from her home to another place, once that was both far away and private and there they thoroughly saturated the female inside and out in his scent until their female was carrying their young. Which usually took anywhere between a few weeks to a month or more depending on the female and just how potent her fertile cycle was.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he completely missed the soft pink-ish orange rays of light that began to slowly filter through the windows of the room, at least until he heard someone walk into the room, and turned his head to look at Vinny since he's the only male in their family that had the manners of a heathen.

"Bro? It's light out. What do we do now?"

"We stay put." Throttle replied absently as he gave the girl on the bed a quick accessing glance to check on her. From the looks of things, she was still very deeply asleep. _Good_. He thought to himself as he quietly got up off of the floor where he'd been sitting and stood up.

This would give him a bit more of a chance to check out her home and possibly get some of the answers he needed without having to ask her outright.

"Bro?" Vinny said in a questioning tone as his pink eyes swept across the room only to come to rest on the female. His eyes widening just a fraction in shocked disbelief as he took note of Throttle's jacket resting on top of the small figure, before his gaze shot to his brother's.

"Our mission has been altered somewhat," Throttle said before carefully tacking on. "It would seem that the gods of our people have deemed that I am to take a mate." He glanced down at the girl so that he wouldn't have to see the look on his brother's face. Uncertain if he could bear the possible censure that he would find since the securing of his mate would be top priority to him. And the mission second.

Vinny was quiet for a moment, his mind awhirl with various questions. However once he seemed to settle down and really thought about it- he knew that Throttle didn't ask to find his mate here on this little backwater planet. Nor did he ask her to be so young, defenseless and seemingly alone in the world.

He knew that mates were highly prized by their dying race, and were considered treasures beyond compare. So if Throttle was feeling the sensations that indicated that he had met his mate, then Vinny would try to be happy for him. Though he wasn't entirely sure how the female would feel about all of this.

Courtships were often difficult enough without having to bridge the gaps between two different species.

"Uh... O-Okay. D-Do you need anything?" Vinny stammered out, trying to be supportive.

"I need information on the female. Things like her current age, any medical conditions she may have or been born with, her blood type. Is she old enough to be sexually active, the legal age in this part of the world for such activities-"

"Eighteen to twenty."

"What?"

"The legal age for females to be claimed by a male in this part of the world is eighteen to twenty."

"Hn. And how old do you think my future mate is?" Throttle asked curiously as he mulled over the information that his brother had given him.

Vinny looked back at the sleeping female's face and blinked for a second as he took in her features. True enough the female was a bit more on the young side than would make Throttle comfortable. However she wasn't a child. Not really. She was more like a teen or a young adolescent.

Which would put her age between fourteen and possibly sixteen. Though he was leaning more towards sixteen due to the still developing feminine curves of her body and the little bit of baby fat that she still carried around her face.

"I'd say between fourteen and sixteen. Probably closer to sixteen."

"So I'll have to claim her as my ward for a little while before I can properly court her... _Ugh!_ Dammit, this is frustrating." Throttle said as he ran his clawed fingers through his collar length tawny hair.

"You know, since she doesn't know how our males do things back home, you could try courting her while she's your-" Vinny started to suggest when Throttle growled out,

 _"No. Absolutely not."_

"But-"

"I said no Vinny. It would be wrong to court her while she's still considered underage by her people's standards. Besides, I wouldn't be a very good future mate if I put her in such a possibly damaging position. Especially when she doesn't know us or understand our ways... She could wind up hurt or worse if she tried to fight me. And that is _not_ acceptable to me."

"But being her guardian for two years is? I never thought you were a masochist."

"At least as her protector she can get to know me without fear or restraint and see what kind of male she'll be spending the rest of her life with." Throttle said. Vinny shook his head at him and then turned and walked back out of the room, leaving his brother and the female alone so that he could search out Modo and tell him about this.

He was betting that their elder brother would have a thing or two to say about the new situation.


	7. Chapter 7

Strangely enough once Vinny went and told Modo the changes being made to their mission and why, all the elder mouse did was...twitch his tail once and then walk off. He didn't seem angry or upset about the sudden changes to the plans that they had made- after all, he knew more than anyone just how desperately the males of their race needed mates.

And since the gods had placed Throttle's mate on the backwater planet that they now resided on, albeit temporarily, then it was enough to keep the grey furred male quiet. After all, it wasn't like finding the female would alter their plans all that much, he figured as he set about the task that Vinny had asked him to do.

To 'help' Throttle learn more about his future mate.

Carefully making his way through the small-ish living quarters just a little ways off from the garage where the little female had been attacked, Modo meticulously, systematically went through everything that he could think of from the various foods and beverages in the cabinets and the coolers- to the papers lying on a small table in one of the other rooms. To the various photos that he found of the little female and others that he could only assume by facial features and the coloring of their eyes and hair- were in some way related to her.

Collecting his findings, he then walked back to the girl's room to find his bro/team leader sitting in the same damn spot that he had been in earlier- his eyes glued to the female's face as his antenna twitched slightly.

"Throttle?" He spoke in a low tone as his bro immediately moved to place a clawed finger against his lips in the universal sign for 'shush'. Causing Modo to go silent again as Throttle slowly shifted himself so that he was sitting on his knees for a moment, his body leaning towards the female resting on the bed before he said softly.

"I thought she was waking up for a moment."

Modo looked over at the female with a slightly calculating gaze before shrugging his broad shoulders. "It is about time for her to awaken. Unless of course, there is something else wrong with her. In which case we may need to find a local medical facility and take her there, just to be safe."

Throttle made a noncommittal sound and then looked back up at him and asked, "What do you have there?" Motioning with his head towards Modo and the stuff in his grasp.

Modo looked down at everything in his hands and then back at his bro before replying, "Answers, _hopefully_. I gathered everything that I could think of aside from the foods and drinks in the cooler." He handed everything in his hands over to Throttle whom took it all and looked at the pile as if it were about to come to life and eat his hands or something, but slowly began to dig through the stuff anyways.

There were letters and other official documents in the pile naming two different people.

One was a Miss Charlene Davidson and the other was a Mya Lilian Peters. And for a moment Throttle wondered if perhaps the two names belonged to the same person. It was a type of tactic used to hide oneself in plain sight.

If his future mate was in some sort of trouble or trying to run from something then the two names and identities made sense. Though one set of papers listed a different age, and physical description for two separate individuals. So after shifting through the papers a bit more- he was able to determine that _one_ of the female's listed in the documents was his future mate.

And the other belonged to a stranger or perhaps even a guardian.

Once he had all of that figured out, he carefully set the documents aside and then began going through the photo's of his future mate. She was a different age in almost everyone of them so seeing such phases of her life in his hands was almost like being there in person.

The emotions behind each picture was compounded by what he managed to pick up through his antenna.

For the most part, the first few years or so of his female's life- she was a happy child, if a little bit quiet and shy. It was only when she hit about twelve that the emotional impressions he picked up began to darken. What happiness there had been prior was tainted with loneliness, pain, betrayal, and what felt like physical and mental abuse.

And while none of these things seemed to show up in the photo's, he could see it nevertheless in the way that she isolated herself away from others in the images. The way she looked at the one taking the picture, the unblinking stare as if she were afraid to take her eyes off of the one hovering so close by.

It sent a wave of fury through Throttle that he had only felt _once_ in his life. And that had been at the beginning of the war after Stoker, a close friend and squad leader to his bros before his promotion, had been captured by the plutarkian's and experimented on.

Modo watched his bro quietly go through the stuff that he had brought until he reached the photographs. Once he reached those, Modo stood silently as Throttle's expression went from bemused to awe to fury, at which point the male almost asked what was wrong, but stopped himself when a small moan sounded from the female on the bed.

Eyes flickering to her, they both noted her eyes fluttering for a moment before they opened and she found herself looking right at he and Throttle. Her soft green eyes, unblinkingly staring a hole through them as Modo automatically went into medic mode and walked over to the bed and carefully situated himself on his knees next to her and began asking questions.

"Are you okay? In any pain? Do you need anything? Food? Drink? Another cover to help keep you warm?"

She blinked at him for a second before slowly replying, "My ribs hurt. And it's a little hard to breathe." Modo nodded his head before saying.

"Yeah. That happens when you have busted ribs. It'll get easier over the next week or so as long as you take it easy."

"Can't."

"Can't what?" Modo asked, slightly puzzled.

"Can't lay around and take it easy. Have to go to work."

To which Modo replied, "Well sweetheart- if you can manage to drag yourself out of bed then you should be able to work. But I seriously doubt that you'll manage anytime soon." Modo said, dismissing the very idea that she may very well do as he said. The mere idea of an injured female doing so was just downright preposterous. Until...she somehow managed to push herself upright and then slowly shifted to the edge of the bed, causing him to bristle and nearly shout. "Hey! Stop that! Stop moving! You're going to hurt yourself even more if you don't listen!"

"Bite me." She growled at him as she reached out and pushed at his shoulder in an effort to get him to move back, but stopped when she found herself doubled over in pain.

Modo sighed upon seeing her doubled over and figured that he'd save the 'told ya so's' for later since right now she needed to lay back down and take some pain meds to help her manage the pain that she was in. Huffing slightly, he carefully helped her lay back down and then tucked her back in before getting up to go get the pain meds and maybe something for her to drink.

Leaving her alone with Throttle who had been eerily silent the whole time their little exchange took place.


End file.
